


cynthia manages to get that epic victory royale

by SomeKindOfRainbowRose



Series: cynthia the epic gamer [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cynthia is an epic gamer, Epic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, OH GOD WHY, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i want to die, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKindOfRainbowRose/pseuds/SomeKindOfRainbowRose
Summary: ...need i say more?





	cynthia manages to get that epic victory royale

chopter uno: Cynthoni yeets tha yeest

'dont wurry goys i got this' sayd cynthoni ovr the vouce call

'u shure mang' repled barry, the cuck

'yee'

"Compelling argument." said Professor Rowan sarcastically, who demanded anything that had to do with him be properly capitalized and written correctly. (No fun old geezer. >:( )

cynthoni went on to grab that gluten gamers

and she achieved the e:b:ic victory royale

until Lucas yeeted the championship title off of her lmao

teh end

wrotten by cynthoni age 29

**Author's Note:**

> guys this doesn't deserve kudos, cease this tomfoolery at once


End file.
